Open Road
by Stephie8
Summary: Post- Three Words-The open road holds the future for Mulder, Scully, and Baby X, but has Mulder's lie destroyed the path to happiness.


Title: Open Road  
Author: Stephie8 a.k.a Philerchic8  
E-Mail: stephie_8@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
Spoilers: umm.... Three Words, Within, Without, Deadalive  
Classification: MSR, angst  
Disclaimer: The X-Files and all related characters belong to Chris  
Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Productions. I am just  
borrowingthem for a little while so please don't sue! Besides I  
barely get an allowance as it is, so its not like you'll strike it rich.  
Archiving: Anywhere!! Please let me know so I can tell all my  
friends!!  
Feedback: Please!! Send any constructive criticism to  
stephie_8@hotmail.com. Send any flames to  
whocares@notme.com  
  
Summary: The open road holds the future for Mulder, Scully, and  
Baby X, but has Mulder's lie destroyed the path to happiness.  
  
Author Notes: After pondering Three Words for one whole week, I  
decided to express my feelings about the ride home after Mulder  
escapes from the FSC.   
  
Dedication: All the fans who have waited patiently for Mulder's  
return and are looking forward to the final five episodes of season  
8!  
As always to Eme keep hickville insight, and my version of  
Mulder is more loveable :)!  
  
Here it goes!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The long, dark road stretched out for miles, and the car was filled  
with tension. Tension, so thick that one touch or word could light a  
spark that would no doubt destroy the closest relationship Dana  
Scully ever had.  
  
After an internal debate that lasted a brief minute, Scully pulled her  
eyes off the road and glanced at the dark, sulking figure to her  
right. His eyes stared hopelessly out the passenger side window,  
and for a moment in time Scully saw a lost, little boy, who had  
failed at saving the world.  
  
Her heart ached for this man, yet she couldn't find the words to  
express her concern. Once again she was forced to stare at the open  
road and the starlit sky.  
  
The stars shined brightly in the midnight sky. Suddenly, Scully felt  
her eyes fill with tears at the memory of a long, lost conversation  
about starlight.  
  
Mulder looked up with surprise as he felt the car shift off the road  
and come to a stop on the grassy shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked his voice filled with concern.  
  
"I . . . I don't know," Scully answered feeling warm tears slide  
helplessly down her cheeks. She could feel waves of concern  
radiating from the man to her right. Scared, she turned toward the  
stars for comfort. "I think I've lost something and I just discovered  
how much it meant to me."  
  
Noticing the tears and quivering voice of his partner, Mulder  
questioned, never taking his eyes off the petite redhead. "What  
have you lost?"  
  
"My best friend," her voice dropped to a small whisper and the  
tears continued to fall.  
  
Mulder was suddenly speechless. He knew in his heart that this  
conversation was heading into very unfamiliar territory. Both he  
and Scully were going to have to face the truth because no matter  
what happened the truth was all that mattered.   
  
"Mulder what . . . what happened to us?" Her voice sounded  
timid and scared. Scully's eyes never left the bright crystalline  
stars. "I . . . I'm scared. What if things have changed forever?"  
  
"Scully," he protested.  
  
"Mulder, the day I found out you had disappeared, I learned that I  
was pregnant," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
He nodded, understanding that Scully needed him to listen, for her  
sake.  
  
"I was so afraid. For the first time in my left I felt so alone.  
Somehow . . . somehow I managed to survive," she looked up at  
him with tears shining on her delicate eyelashes. "I learned so  
much about you those first couple of days. I discovered you had  
lied to me. Lied, Mulder . . . my god I trusted you with everything,  
only to find out you couldn't trust me enough to share your  
secrets."  
  
She reached into her pocket for the small, white handkerchief.  
After wiping her tired eyes, she stared dead into his golden, hazel  
eyes.  
  
"You were dying and I realized that you couldn't even share your  
pain with me. I remember reading your charts and having the  
Gunmen analyze them. I prayed those charts were fabricated, that  
they were lies being used to divert me from my quest, to find you,"  
the anger began to reveal itself through her words.  
  
"The Gunmen called me that night, confirming my worse fears,"  
her hand moved to the rounded slope of her stomach as she relived  
that horrible night. "I think it took me days to clean the glass from  
the floor of my kitchen. I was so angry, Mulder. I was angry at you  
. . . and at myself. My god, I'm a doctor I should have noticed these  
things. I should have seen your symptoms . . . or something," her  
voice began to fade.  
  
Mulder moved to place his hand on her shoulder, for comfort.  
Scully cringed involuntarily and Mulder's hand remained on his  
thigh.  
  
"Why . . . why Mulder? Why couldn't you trust me? I loved you so  
much. I thought we had finally decided to be honest with each  
other the day we began this relationship," she looked to him with  
fear in her eyes and suddenly the car became silent.  
  
"Scully," he began gently. "The day I found out about my illness, I  
never intended on lying to you about it," he placed his fingers  
under her chin and lifted her face so that their eyes were locked.  
  
"I wanted to protect you . . . from all the pain I went through with  
your cancer. It was wrong of me to think that, but I didn't feel like I  
had a choice. Believe me Scully, I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so  
sorry."  
  
Mulder's eyes filled with tears. "Please . . . please don't doubt my  
trust or my love, Scully. You have been and will always be my life.  
I never wanted things to happen like this," his eyes fell to his feet.  
"What are we going to do," he asked to no one.  
  
"We were so naive to think that this relationship would be anything  
other than abnormal," she answered trying to smile through her  
tears.  
  
"Yeah," he added. "Scully, I'm so sorry for putting you through  
this. I never wanted you to feel like I didn't trust you. You will  
always be the only one I trust. I am so happy for you," he gestured  
toward her rounded belly and the small life inside.  
  
"Us," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should be happy for us, Mulder. This child is ours," she  
replied.  
  
"H . . . how?"  
  
"I think it was sometime after the credits to 'Caddyshack' finally  
ended," she smiled.  
  
"Oh my god, Scully this is . . . incredible. Thank you . . . thank you  
for loving me and putting up with me the past few days."  
  
"I just can't believe you would think otherwise," she took his hand  
and intertwined their fingers.  
  
He slowly lowered his face toward hers. The tension dissipated  
with the contact of their lips. When the kiss ended, Scully placed  
their entwined hands on her stomach.  
  
"Mulder, this is forever. We can't change the past, but we can still  
shape the future."  
  
"Always, Scully, always."  
  
"Promise me one thing, Mulder."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You'll get help. You've been through a very traumatic experience,  
Mulder. You need to have someone help you work through this.  
Please, you can't do this alone," she pleaded.  
  
"Scully, I will. I will try, but I want you with me every step of the  
way."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled and together they  
set out on the open road.   
  
Together they would fight the future and discover their paths.  
  



End file.
